Twelve Cups of Coffee
by BeyondTheClouds777
Summary: Roy finds a sleep-deprived Edward in his office. One-shot. Parental!Roy


**Summary: Roy finds a sleep-deprived Edward in his office. One-shot.**

* * *

Roy nearly had a heart attack when he flicked on the light of his office at Central Command and saw a slumped figure, unmoving, on the floor.

"What the-!?" he started, disbelieving, but then, he realized he recognized that red trench coat and golden, braided hair, and when that happened, he sighed heavily, slid his coat off his shoulders, and hung it on a nearby hook.

"Fullmetal, I told you not to come in here after hours," Roy muttered furiously. Sitting on the ground, slumped over the low coffee table in a very uncomfortable position, was twelve-year-old Edward Elric, surrounded by what looked like half the books in the ginormous Central library and white foam cups. By the looks of it, he was sleeping.

Receiving no answer, Roy sighed again and made his way over. Only one of the multiple cups contained liquid, and after a sniff, Roy decided it was coffee. Black coffee. Maybe even espresso, or double-strength, by the smell of it.

"You know you're going to end up with a crick in your neck if you sleep like that, don't you, kid?" Roy asked, prodding his subordinate's shoulder - his metal shoulder, the one he gave up to bond his little brother's soul to a suit of armor.

The incident seemed so long ago. Had it really only been a year?

"You can't fall asleep in my office," Roy said, poking Edward again, now fully acknowledging that the boy was definitely sleeping, and definitely sleeping _hard_. After this second attempt failed, he became annoyed. "Hey, kid, wake up. That's an order."

He gave Edward a somewhat harsh shove, trying to let the falling sensation wake the boy, but instead, the only thing Edward did was roll off the table and flop on the ground, golden bangs framing his face.

Roy let out a shocked gasp. Dark circles like bruises stuck out painfully beneath the boy's shut eyes, a horrible comparison to his otherwise pale complexion. His usually tightly-woven braid was loose and coming undone. For a moment, Roy wondered when Edward last slept - other than right now, of course.

A stack of books had fallen over when Edward hit the ground, and Roy studied them, curious as to just what it was his subordinate was reading.

Alchemy. All the books were about alchemy. The legend of the Philosopher's Stone, rumors about the Philosopher's Stone, biological alchemy, medical alchemy...it was all there, and Roy knew that they all came from the library exclusive to State Alchemists.

Roy sighed. _Of course._ Edward had only been a State Alchemist for two weeks and he was already working himself to death.

Edward suddenly shifted and sat up, dull, tired eyes blinking open reluctantly. He looked around, dazed and confused, and finally, he raised his head to look Roy in the eyes.

He frowned, blinked three times rapidly, then sighed. "...Oh," he murmured tiredly, reaching up to rub his eyes; he sounded disappointed. "It's you."

Roy decided not to ask the obvious question ( _When was the last time you actually slept?_ ) and instead returned Edward's frown with one of his own. "This _is_ my office, Fullmetal," Roy said, ignoring just how exhausted Ed looked for the time being. "What are _you_ doing here?"

It took Edward a few moments to ponder this before he answered, a sure sign that he was a lot more out of it than he let on. He picked up one of the books, looking over the title. "...Reading…?" he said, and then, he perked up a bit. "Oh, yeah, that's right. Reading," and he said it like it was something important he had forgotten.

He set one book aside, grabbed another one, flipped it open, and let his eyes scan the papers.

Roy resisted the urge to yank the book away and smack the little idiot upside the head with it.

"How long have you been here?" Roy questioned instead, doing his best to keep a firm hold on his temper.

"A few hours," Edward said halfheartedly. He didn't even look up from his book. "I don't know. Lost track of time a few hours ago, I think."

Roy flipped open his pocket watch, wondering just what time it actually was.

It was just a little over two in the morning.

"Why here?" Roy inquired, putting away his watch. "You've got your own place, don't you? Aren't you and your brother staying at a hotel? You should have plenty of room there to read…" _And sleep._

"Al's there," Ed said pointedly, like it explained everything. "He'd...he'd just worry. He always worries when I can't sleep. I didn't...know…" His eyes were drooping. "...where else to...go." Edward's eyes shut, and his forehead lowered until it hit the book he was currently reading. Ed snapped awake again, but Roy knew it wouldn't last for long. He reached over, grabbing blindly for the foam cup of (cold) coffee, and Roy frowned.

"You know coffee stunts your growth, don't you?" Roy said.

On any other day, Edward would have been up in his face with a torrent of insults and more than a few choice swear words, but now, the only thing Edward did was sigh, his shoulders slumping even further.

"Yeah...but it keeps me awake," Edward murmured.

Edward hadn't reacted to Roy's comment about his height. This must have been serious.

"Okay, that's it," Roy said, grabbing the cup before Edward got his hands on it and setting it aside, far out of Ed's reach. Edward was so out of it he didn't notice for another ten seconds. "That much caffeine can't be good for you."

Edward didn't disagree, but that was only because he was nodding off again. Roy couldn't help but feel sorry for him, even slightly, even if the boy was being a stubborn idiot, forcing himself awake with heaven _knows_ how much coffee.

"Go home, Edward," Roy said, taking the book from Ed's hands and setting it aside. Edward's reflexes were slow, so the only thing he did for a moment or two was stare dumbly at his empty hands. "Your books will still be here tomorrow."

Edward blinked twice, and then, he seemed to wake up for the first time, realizing just who it was he was speaking to. "Hey, leave me alone!" he snapped furiously, but with less malice than usual. "It's none of your business when I go home!"

"Yes, it is, actually, Fullmetal," Roy snapped right back. "Considering that you're _my_ subordinate, and not to mention the fact you're in _my_ office. You _will_ go home, and you will _not_ come back until you've gotten at least eight hours of sleep."

Edward dug his hands into his hair and squeezed his eyes shut, almost as if he were in pain. "I can't!" Edward shouted furiously, but he sounded more desperate than anything. "Don't you see!? I can't! _I CAN'T!"_

The outburst left Roy stunned, but it was more Ed's words than Ed's anger. Edward was angry almost all the time when it came to Roy, so it was nothing new, but...Edward had said it like it wasn't something he _couldn't_ do.

Rather, it was something he _wouldn't_ do.

"I can't," Edward repeated. "I can't. I don't expect you to understand, but I can't."

Roy blinked and found himself at a loss of what to do. He could deal with wars easily. He could deal with foes with a snap of his fingers - literally. He could deal with terrorists, murderers, serial killers, robbers, all with ease...even incompetent soldiers were easy to tolerate.

But now, he was pitched against the one thing he knew nothing about.

Children. A child. A child who'd lost everything in such a short amount of time. A child whose father abandoned him, whose mother left him against her will, whose little brother lost his body while he himself lost his arm and leg.

Sometimes it was easy to forget.

But the Fullmetal Alchemist...no, _Edward Elric_...really was just a child.

"...Why, Edward?" Roy finally managed to say, and he didn't miss the fact that Ed stiffened when Roy addressed him by his name instead of his alias. "Why are you doing this to yourself?"

Edward was silent for a moment or two.

And then, "...Because I have to fix this," he said quietly. "I have to fix what I broke. I...I have to...I have to get Al his body back. It's my fault. It's my fault this happened to him. I'm supposed to protect him, and...and now, I... _I can't_."

He was quiet for another moment, and then, he laughed, softly and mirthlessly, tugging on his hair again.

"...Some big brother I turned out to be."

So.

That was the problem. Edward blamed himself and was trying to learn all he could so he could get Al's body back to him as soon as physically - _or maybe not physically,_ Roy thought, eyes looking over the multiple foam cups that had once held coffee- possible.

"...Edward, do you really think you're helping Alphonse by doing this?" Roy finally asked, and he said it harsher than he had intended to, but he had Edward's attention. The boy's head snapped in his direction, eyes bearing into his.

"...What…?" Edward said dumbly.

" _This!"_ Roy said, gesturing madly. "The coffee, the late nights, the reading... _have you looked in the mirror recently, Ed?_ You look dead on your feet, and I'm not just saying it, either, it's true!"

Edward opened his mouth.

But Roy didn't give him the chance to say anything.

"Alphonse wouldn't want you to do this on your own," Roy said firmly, calming down dramatically. "If he ever found out about this, Edward, it would...it would crush him. Do you even realize that?"

Edward shook his head feverishly, although Roy wasn't sure what he was denying.

"You can't shoulder the blame for everything," Roy said. "Trust me, I know this better than anyone. You can try to shoulder the weight all you want, but eventually, it's going to be more than you can carry."

Edward didn't say anything. He didn't move. He looked more aware than ever, taking in Roy's words like they were a solemn proverb.

"...And when that happens," Roy said, "you have people to help you. Not shoulder the blame, necessarily, but to help you carry on. Blame is pointless. Don't you realize that? You can blame yourself or blame other people all you want, but it won't change the facts. The only thing you can do is move forward."

Edward nodded this time, reaching up to rub furiously at his eyes. "Is that what you do, Colonel?" he asked. "Just move forward?"

Roy leaned back, pondering this for a moment. "Yeah, basically," said Roy, "but I'm never alone. I never have to be. I always have people who love me watching my back, helping me carry whatever burdens get hurled at us. And so do you, Edward. Your brother, the others here at Central, me...we're all here for you. Do you understand?"

"...Yes."

That was good.

"...But…" Edward turned to Roy, frowning, defeated. "I think it's going to take me a while before I get used to it…"

"Yeah, I hear you," Roy said, and he said it honestly. "It will. But you'll make it. You'll get your and Al's bodies back. I know you will."

He eyed the numerous numbers of cups again and sighed. "And you won't do it with caffeine, I promise you that," he said. "That's something else you should remember."

Edward smiled softly and shook his head. "I understand. Thanks...Colonel Jerk."

"You got it, Twit," Roy said, and he rose to his feet, clapping his hands together and smirking. "Well, I'd best be going," he said. "No time to waste."

Edward frowned. "Going? Going where?"

"To the hotel room, of course," said Roy. "See, I know this kid named Edward Elric who's staying over there with his little brother. Since I don't trust Edward to make it there alone without falling asleep half-way, I'm gonna drive him over."

"That's awfully considerate of you," Ed muttered, and then, after a heavy sigh, "I hope this isn't a joke."

"No joke," said Roy, grabbing his coat off its hook and sliding his arms through the sleeves. "I really _don't_ trust you to make it there alone, kid. You're running solely on caffeine right now, and I know for a fact that it's not the safest way to travel in a city full of criminals."

"...Okay," Edward said, and he slowly got to his feet. "What do I do with the books?"

"Leave them," said Roy. "I'll put them somewhere you can find them again next time you come in."

Edward nodded. "I guess I can live with that."

"Good. Because you don't have a choice."

Edward gave him a sour look, and they were just about to head off when suddenly, the phone on Roy's desk rang loudly and clearly. Edward jumped about a foot in the air, and Roy sighed heavily. Who would be calling at this hour?

"Go ahead and sit on the couch," Roy said, moving towards his desk; he didn't trust Ed standing for more than a few minutes. "This shouldn't take long."

Edward nodded mutely and sank onto the couch wearily. Roy, meanwhile, answered the phone.

"This is Colonel Roy Mustang," Roy spoke. "Who are-"

Instantly, he was nearly blown away by the frantic, echo-y voice that blasted through the receiver.

" _Colonel! Thank goodness you're still there! I can't find Brother anywhere! He said he was going for a walk but that was hours ago, and he hasn't come back! You have to help me find him, Colonel!"_

Alphonse. Of course. Roy had nearly forgotten. Ed _had_ said he'd lost track of time, and Roy assumed Ed hadn't told Al where he would be going. Alphonse's call was proof.

"Don't worry, Alphonse," Roy said, cutting Al off just as he was about to launch back into a stream of worries. "I found your brother."

He glanced over at the couch. Edward had curled up on his side on the couch, taking up only a quarter of the couch, and he was sleeping. Roy sighed, but smiled softly.

" _Oh, thank goodness!"_ Al said, and Roy pushed the receiver closer to his ear. _"Is he all right, Colonel? Where is he?"_

"He's all right," said Roy, lowering his voice as to not awaken his pint-sized subordinate. "He's with me. I'm at my office in Central. I was just about to take Ed back to the hotel. Are you still there?"

" _Uh, yeah, of course! Thank you so much, Colonel! Are you sure you don't mind taking him over? I can always come get him, too-"_

"No, I don't mind," said Roy kindly. "I've got him. I'll be there shortly, Al."

" _Right. Thank you, Sir."_

"Don't mention it."

Roy hung up, setting the phone quietly into its port. After that, he headed back over to the couch, shaking his head. "Your brother's worried about you," Roy said, taking Edward by his arm, shaking him awake, and sitting him up. "I should get you home before he comes to me first."

A few tired complaints and begrudging agreements later, Roy had Edward hoisted onto his back and was making his way down the stairs heading out of Central Command, towards a military car parked on the curb.

Once Roy managed to maneuver a still-sleeping Edward into the passenger seat and buckle his seatbelt, he got in the car himself. He plopped down onto the seat and put his hands on the steering wheel with a relieved sigh.

"Looks like I'm not completely useless after all," he said, smirking softly to himself, and he started the car and headed down the street.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **I literally have no idea where this came from - yeah yeah yeah, I know I say that about a lot of my one-shots, but it's always true. Inspiration comes in the strangest forms; I got this idea while I was cleaning the kitchen. So I mean...who knows.**

 **And this story, like all my current FMA fanfics, can either be seen in the 2003 series universe, the Brotherhood universe, or the Manga universe. Personally, I like all three equally - I haven't finished any of them, but I like them all so far and I doubt that'll change.**

 **Anyways, one thing I did notice is that Edward had quite a few more "dorky little kids moments" in the original 2003 series, when he acted somewhat younger than he was, so I suppose I wrote this with that universe in mind, but like I said, it really doesn't matter. I also see it in the Brotherhood universe and in the Manga universe, so I mean,** **¯\\_(** **ツ** **)_/¯. Yeah, it doesn't matter which universe you prefer. :)**

 **Anywho, I really hope you guys enjoyed this one-shot! Parental!Roy is one of my favorite things of this franchise and I hope you guys enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing this. :)**

 **Cheers! ("Oh snap, snap! Spark, spark! It's time to light up the diggy-diggy dark!" XD)**

 **-BeyondTheClouds777**


End file.
